Amusement Park Day
by daixauzumaki
Summary: Sara,Angela,Dessie and Daixa go to the Amusement Park and have fun. Something bad happens and what could happen to save the girls from the trouble?


Amusement Park Day

Chapter 1: The Mistake

_''Are we there yet?'' yells out Dessie placing her tight hands on the two front seats. They are on the way to an Amusement Park She sits there in the back seat of a van looking up at the window impatiently for an answer,In the two front seats are Sara driving,and Angela next to her listening to music. Sara speaks,''Will you stop saying the same thing for hours? I'm driving,sheesh!'' Daixa laughs in the backseat next to Dessie. The window is down next to Daixa's seat so the wind blows through the back of the van,She liked having her window open. _

_Dessie turned around to Daixa and pouted,''What's so funny? Sara is like a old lady slow at driving'' With an evil grin Sara finally turned behind her and stared at Dessie with a look on her face saying ''I'm gonna burn your fucking soul out'' It's creepy,Dessie gulps and sits back again at her seat looking around and then stopping at the window next to who was listening to music on her earphones,she takes them out of her ears and asks ''What just happened?'' with a confused look._

_Daixa answered her question with a ''You don't even wanna know'' look on her face. She was right,Angela didn't want to she went back to putting her earphones on and listening to her favorite music ''Asking Alexandra'' Sara looks at the radio and sees it is 2:32 am,Sara makes a quick look back turn just to make sure everyone is ready and they have everything because Sara can almost see a large Ferris Wheel moving slowly near all of the large trees and tall trees in the forest. An hour later they finally get to the Amusement Park and Sara has already paid for entering and parking,Now she is looking for a spot to she doesn't see not one space,It is Friday and it is Summer in Lawrence,Kansas so obviously the Parks are gonna be full with kids and people. _

_Suddenly Daixa yelled out ''There's a spot!'' that made Angela jump scaredly and putting away her earphones from the site that they have arrived. Daixa pulls up the window and sits straight up ready to get off the van. Dessie jumps up and down on her seat waiting impatiently for the door to open,Sara takes off her seatbelt and asks one more time looking behind ''Everyone got what they need?'' Everyone even Angela says ''Yes!'' You're probably wondering why is there no Parents nor Adults,it is because their parents have left for work and they all are busy for free time,Sara Angela Dessie and Daixa are sisters so it is fine,besides Sara is the oldest,Angela the second oldest,Dessie the middlest and of course Daixa is the youngest. _

_Finally Sara and Angela grabs their bags and open the door from the front and the back,Sara can see Dessie running out the door like if there was a shooting. Daixa laughed out loud while getting out the car as Angela said ''Crazy animal you are Daixa!'' Everyone but except Dessie laughed,She frowned and stuck her tongue out like a is impossible for her to be the middlest. While leaving the van they walk and stop front of the Gate for the Amusement Park. They stare up at it covering half of their eyes from the sun not burning big words on the Gate says ''Amusement Park Six Flags'' while 3 flags waving at the right side and 3 other more at the left side. _

_Dessie jumps up and down a little with a big grin on her face as you can see Daixa starts to get excited too,They all walk down to the ticket entry,one by one gets a stamp on their hand and as they enter they see everything almost like Alice in Wonderland. Daixa whispers slowly from her mouth ''Woah..'' Angela almost laughs because it sounds like if they just saw a penis for once. That was weird and funny at the same time. Sara walked up in front of them and stared straight at Angela,Dessie and Daixa while she says,''Well! We should go to the water rides first because they close at 6'' She started to run and stopped a little looking back behind them and she says ''Last one to the Water Splash is an rotten egg!'' _

_Dessie and Daixa started running after her while a big smile on their face,She has to admit she was happy was too so she started to run minutes later Sara,Angela,Dessie and Daixa are in line excited for the Water you're asking it is the COOLEST and most FUNNEST ride ever in this Amusemt Park ever,The boat you are riding goes down like a roller coaster and SPLASH! the water that is driving you splashes your faces and as the water splash you,secretly there is camera that took a picture of the water you get to the exit of the ride you will see the camera pictures of the ride._

_It was the most Dessie's favorite ride in here,Sara only liked the part when she get's wet,She is afraid of roller loved both of the parts but mostly the roller coaster one,and Daixa didn't love none of it,but she did like it when it got her was a big suprise and it get's her everytime! As they get to the top of the line Daixa starts to get nervous and she looks at Sara and Angela like if she doesn't want to stares at her and speaks out,''Take the ride like a man!'' Daixa got upset and then angry looking at Dessie but her mood changed back to normal,Sara got relieved and stood there waiting for our started to get bored but she waited as long as she boat finally comes to them and Dessie and Daixa step in first to be in the back as Sara and Angela sit in the front for the best view._


End file.
